avenging teen titans
by Alyoshaman
Summary: the world of marvel and Dc has united and they have settled there diference and the avengers and the justice league has acepted too protect the world with a truce and the teen titans didn't like the idea of sending a special squad of the avengers Xoc neededX
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic and fyi I don't own teen titans nor the marvel universe nor dc If I would I put more chicks And gender bender XD and it with oc so create you own characters and it up too 2 so go crazy but not crazy plz send the characters in private message and if I not put your characters in this oc I will put it in another ok and thank you and make a very Overpower characters because the might face dc and Marvel most powerful villains and anti-heroes and the teen titans will unite with the oc are the avenging.

Superhero name:

Real name:

Gender:

Age (8-21):

Mentor (heroes or villains):

Idol:

Hobbies:

Race:

Species:

Powers:

Skills:

Fighting skills/ strategies:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Skin tone:

One word to describe your style:

Civilian outfits (at least 2-3):

Superhero outfit (Be very descriptive):

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal wear:

Workout clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Worst fear:

Biggest nightmare:

Biggest secrets:

Best band or singer:

Best food:

Funniest joke:

Best prank:

Best movie:

Best animal:

Best color:

Best pick up line?:

Best color:

Do you have Secret crush on other sidekick/hero?:

Biggest dream:

Worst movie:

Worst food:

Worst animal:

Worst singer or band?

Worst pick pick-up line?:

Worst color:

Worst class:

Your story:

Your family (if they are evil or if they are dead, Ect.):

Are you or are you not related to your mentor? If so how?:

Would you want to have a love interest?:

If yes with who?:

What kind of person would be your friend?

What kind of person would you hate?

Hometown:

Where you live now:

Do you live with you mentors?

Are you related to your mentor?:

Do the other protégés know your secret I.D.?

Bedroom at tower description?:

Bedroom at home description?:

If there is anything else I should know tell me here (Like what t hey should do.):

Good luck everybody


	2. Chapter 2

Superhero name: Dragon

Real name: Draco Von Ventus

Gender: Male

Age (8-21):18

Mentor: Batman and Doctor Strange

Idol: Raven

Hobbies: Video games, Mangas, cooking, reading and drawing

Race: Humanoid

Species: Draconiun(pure half dragon and half human)

Powers: Magic, Spell and Wards

Skills: Expert in advance technologies, nanotech, Hacking, alchemist and silver tongue

Fighting skills/ strategies: martial art prefer kajukembo, kali, boxing, twin bo staff, expert stealth and gun user when necessary he uses his dragon form or very high level magic and potions

Hair color: Changes color thought season or day go wild if you choose the color

Hair style: Spike mainly in hero but when formal comb to back and in titan tower or in his dead hair

Skin tone: normal tan and in dragon form like his hair color

One word to describe your style: knight

Civilian outfits (at least 2-3):a black t-shirt and black baggie pant with black boots, formal shirt put on top of a another t shirt with jeans and boots and that's that's he doesn't have much clothes everything else is formal

Superhero outfit (Be very descriptive): he use a black and white coat and a white t-shirt with a tribal dragon and a white baggie pants and combat boots and a has a book always hanging in his waist

Swimwear: use a t-shirt and swimming shorts

Pajamas: in winter and fall normal clothes and summer and spring in underwear or naked lol

Formal wear: Uses any type of high class tuxedo that Bruce gave him

Workout clothes: karate pants or jogging pants uses a jacket or a wet suit for shirts doesn't use shoes

Likes: nearly everything, his family and god

Dislikes: demons, dishonest people and his ex girlfriend

Worst fear: being alone and death

Biggest nightmare: the end of the world and Wave of fire

Biggest secrets: he knows about another portal user that Trigon might use, has children and the beginning of the sacred war

Best band or singer: Fear, and loathing in lass Vegas

Best food: Any food except food that taste like medicine

Funniest joke: Gabriel Iglesias One lil two lil three lil Mexican

Best prank: put a demon rune in meat and tofu

Best movie: Avengers :D

Best animal: Dog and felines

Best color: Green

Best pick up line?: hi nice too meet you your really beautiful

Personality : nice guy personality and very loyal but extremely shy when trying too date a girl still has some of his old personality from when he was a mafia boss

Do you have Secret crush on other sidekick/hero?: Raven

Biggest dream: Been a game director

Worst movie: The third x-men movie

Worst food: Salads without dressing

Worst animal: hyena they are too creepy

Worst singer or band? Sid

Worst pick pick-up line?: …..

Worst color: Red

Worst class: accounting

Your family (if they are evil or if they are dead, Ect.): Daimos Von Terra (father and king of the draconian and the second in command of the saint walkers) Rosa Ventus (mother and queen of the Runaterre), Amateratsu von Ventus(sister and president of the saint walker company on earth), Tsukuyomi von Ventus(sister and chief executive of the saint walker on earth), Mari Springs(lover deceased), Aqua Von Spring(daughter), Tera Von Spring(son), Ventus Von Spring(Son), Uzumaki Inu(Best friend and protectors of his Kids)

Are you or are you not related to your mentor? If so how?: no he wished too be lol

Would you want to have a love interest?: Yes

If yes with who?: Raven(true love) and Jinx(attraction)

What kind of person would be your friend? Someone like Beast boy and robin

What kind of person would you hate? Someone like Slade malchior and trigon

Hometown: Puerto Rico

Where you live now: Jump city

Do you live with you mentors? no

Are you related to your mentor?: no

Do the other protégés know your secret I.D.? Everyone knows his secret I.D making him the most feared person in the mafia underworld

Bedroom at tower description?:like a magician and mechanics room with a lots of comics and spellbooks and novels

Bedroom at home description?: normal plain room

Your story:Draco when he was lil he with only 7 years old controlled all of the gang of gotham but he was doudting what he really felt he had power money and woman but he was missing something until the batman and doctor strange came too his life he left everything he had too train with both of them but when he was finished his training he left too see the world even when he was draconian he got interest in the teen titans he wanted too make an alliance even if he didn't know how when he meet raven he fell in love with her even both of there family where in conflict raven doesn't know that becuese since hes a draconian his emotions change much and he's pretty much his abilities null everything of his emotions but inside of him theres a monster hungry and angry that it strating to force him his power to manipulate everything


	3. Chapter 3

In a theater in some remote place is shown with soft music playing when the people started applauding when a dark Spiky hair teen with a tuxedo walking toward the microphone and everyone stop to hear the teen and he said.

"Hello my name is Alyosha and im here to show you my first fanfic please be mindblown by my fanfic"

Before walking back to side of the stage he stop and said "oh and for the flamers Grimlock will hunt you down and kill you"

A giant robot jump out of nowhere and started roaring while swinging a battle axe and people were started to panic and Alyosha stoped it "hey Grimlock stop!" the giant robot hissed at him "**Why**"

"Becuese this isn't the dovaking Special ok" Aly Said

Grimlock sad saying "**sorry**"

'No worries" Said Aly with a smile and continued "but anyway we shall star…."

"**Wait!**" screamed Grimlock

"What Grimlock"

"**What about the disclaimer and how they will know the difference between talking or anything in the story**"

"Ok Grimlock I know, wait a minute when did you get that smart"

"**When did you get so obvious**" Said Grimlock in a monotone voice

"Likewise my good friend" Aly said in a Cajun accent and continued "well first thing is I don't own teen titans or the avenger if not teen titans would have ended in a more awesome way and avengers would have had more Hawkeye action aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww yyyyyyyeeeeeeaaahhhhhhh"

And Aly continued "well first the talking will be like me and Grimlock are doing right now but when a deep voice is will sound like **This"**

"_When it's thinking it will be like this"_

A phone is ringing and Aly answer "_And when it's a phone call or a communicator it will be like this" _

Aly hanging up and saying "and a final applause for ladyyuuki16 for the characters she gave and she will be in nearly in every chapter and if you guys who don't like deal with it"

"So let's get the show on the road" the curtains opening when Aly said

"**and me Grimlock hope you love It"**

Xscene breakX

Robin in his usual routine watching the news but this one is one of those that he got bother the most hearing the announcer. _"One of the most historical moment in American histories the two most know group the justice league and the Avenger are forming union between them forming the avengers justice league back too you Cathy"_

Changing the image to a beautiful blond woman Staring too speak "_Yes Rick but this isn't ….." _

before that she continued speaking two dots were moving very fast both blue and red falling from the sky

"_wait do you see that Rick!" _The woman screaming in panic

The man laughing saying "_Don't worry Cathy there are the only two people _"

"_Superman and Ironman!" _The man screaming and the people cheering while superman and ironman where landing when superman taking the microphone and the thanking the announcer

"_Well first thing first I like too thank all the people coming here today and it's been eight years since our battle between us theJL and the avengers and we are finally making some changes …."_

Ironman taking the microphone from superman and started to speak "_Well thank you very much boy scout But it my turn well first no question except for you beuti…."_

Robin turning off the tv with anger and started too hissed and swearing under his breath stomping too his room

Cyborg and Speedy were confused with Speedy asking too Cyborg "what is his problem? Cy"

"don't know his been like that since the fight with Slade and beastboy haven't gone on a date with raven since he became her boyfriend" Cy saying with a worried tone

"yeah and he's been acting weird lately" said speedy

"Yup and I don't know why and he doesn't even play videogames with me too kick his butt" Interjected him

"I wish we could know" said Speedy in a sad tone

XScene breakX

In Ravens room Starfire, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Raven the atmosphere was tense for everyone and all of them only in underwear with card in their hands bee throw the cards on the floor saying "full flush baby" taking all of the close too her but Argent stops Saying "well I say my old chump im the one wining this game royal shuffle" starfire seen with alien curiosity on how they playing the and sees jinx with a poker face just like the cartoon she saw with Cy in the internet then she saw raven gloomy but more than normal

Starfire asking with curiosity "Raven why aren't you playing the poke game"

"well starfire BB has been weird since we came back from stopping slade and he doesn't even like the prankster we used to know and I don't know what" Raven Said in a Gloomy tone

"Well I know what you need girl and it's a night out" intercepted Bee the conversation

"WoHoo girl's night out!" jinx Cheering out of nowhere

"I'll ask Cyborg to let me borrow his car" Said bee

"glories I'll get ready and you too raven" said starfire

"Ok it's not going to kill me anyway too have fun" said raven in a sarcastic tone

Every one cheering smiling and having fun imagining how was the night going to end

Xscene breakX

Somewhere in hell dark entities were watching how destiny unfold and said

"**So this when the Dragon meets the raven we are very interested on how this will unfold"**

"**silence you wretched pile of corpses" **hissed in anger a demon

" **how there you insult us we are legion and you are but one miserly minion of trigon!"** Roared legion

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU OUR LORD DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR DISPICABLE VOICE" said a young man

"**Muramasa you" **hissed both

"Let's just see how the each of them meet this so called teen titans the dragon, the vampire princess, the priestess archer and the other" Started to laugh maniacally while a dark entity rises and open his four red eye waiting on how this will unfold


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I't looks like that there not that many review Grimlock" said Aly in his couch like a boss

"**Me grimlock think that you should put an intro song" **Said Grimlock

"_he's got a point" _

"**me grimlock think that just put name and the band and the people will try ok"**

"ok Grimlock so let's do this!"

"well people find the song now or never from nano and hear it if you love anime and the disclaimer it was in the past chapter and the type of tone of the story past chapter too soon with the show" continued Aly

"**so please read and love the story if you like and now flamers are welcome" said Grimlock**

"so on with the show AGAIN!" Finished Aly

XScene breakX

5 hours before teen titans from steel city went too jump

In one of the most famous video game studio in jump city Hyper jump studio a pink haired teenager named Draco Von Ventus has started to work for a whole month and has gain reputation of being one of the most talented artist in jump but his life is not that great or perfect

"Hey pinky what are you doing?" said a jersey shore like dude

"I'm working Rocky, Why?" said Draco with a monotone voice

"well pinky I'm thinking of getting drunk and wasted with my bros and celebrating because I'm get married and I'm going to the jump city gentlemen club and using this money" rocky saying and slapping the money on Draco face

"_Draco call down I know you want to rip his spine out and hit him with it" _thanks to that Rocky won from Draco a batman like glare but ignored it

"oh Honey!" Screaming a beautiful red head out of nowhere

"Yes Jessy my love" Said Rocky with a Casanova tone

"Are you ready for tomorrow our big day?"

"Why yes Jessy yes I am, I think that pop needs that coffee now" Finishing with a full make out session "but first I want a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world" Rocky letting her go too his father and she was in a crazy giggle mode like everyone in the work say that she goes

But Draco rolling his eyes "_god why this douchbag all ways say the same thing too every woman he flirts and HIS GOING TOO GET MARRIED WITH ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFULL WOMAN IN ALL OF JUMP" _Draco going crazy in when his line of thought broke again Rocky hitting him again with the money Draco broke in too a sigh and started to talk

"What do you want rocky?"

"Nothing just I love to see your pissed" Finished Rocky with a grin

Lil did Rocky knew of Draco or his Race supposed that his race is dead but not even Dr. Strange knew that he's power was powerful and strange but only Draco and his friend knew

"hey Rocky!" Screamed a dark haired woman

"what lovely?" the moment that rocky was in his flirt the dark haired woman throw at him a bowl of hot ramen at him making him run too the bathroom

"that what happened too idiot, lecherous and two timing bastards like you" she finished

"Thanks Lucretsia I thought I would have killed him now" replied in Happy tone

"well no sweat lil bro" lucretsia continuing "hey D do u want to this new latin bar they opened today they said it so awesome"

Draco with a sweat drop and sighed " well sis I maybe from Puerto Rico but that doesn't mean I love too go drinking and getting la….." Draco before finishing what he was going to say his cell phone rang answered it and let out another sigh hangs up and started to say with a smirk "well it look like I'm going to that bar"

"what!? Why?"

"Well it looks like one of my friends got hurt and my cousin want me work for HIM only for today"

"Wow that so cool lil bro at least im going to get some free drink from you" lucretsia happily saying

"yeah you wi…." Before draco would finish a big explosion interrupted him and everybody panicking and running to the other side of the window when they ran to window to see what was the chaos and they saw it was overload and shocker?!

Both of them with a wide grin

"dragon up lil bro"

"you bet sis"

XScene breakX

In Jump city Murakami high at been the second week of the new girl named Max Light and even do it her second week she's been massacre the competition from Art to physical and she's the president of the female archery club wait there another competition between the male and the female archery right now

"Well it look like where again with a tie" pointed a dark skinned boy

"It true Niño (boy) but we are going to beat you again" Said a Latina Girl

"then let's make a bet Esperanza" Said a ginger

"Que Mathew" Said Esperanza

"If one of your can do X trick we will leave you alone but if you girl lose we will do whatever we want with all you no question ask" said Mathew with a evil grin and the other males following

"Fair enough Mathew" before Mathew would replied she finished "But we have 2 Shots got it"

"Got it"

"Come on out Light-sama" said Asian chick very happy

"Yukari I told you many times don't call me light-sama" said max

"Sorry it's just the sound like the main character from death note" said Yukari while rubbing the back of her head and smiling

Max sigh and smile and patted Yukari head saying "well I can't be mad at you Yuki" Yukari with a big smile and with faith that she her true feeling for her "but" hitting Yuki head "you don't make lousy bet without my consent" with a very serious tone "and this be over really fast" saying while face to face to Matthew

She started to walk to the shooting lane everybody tense for the outcome and wishing for the best

But max didn't notice the atmosphere she only recited the poem that she heard from her mother when she was a baby "_By the goddess artemis or by robin hood help my bow shall protect the innocent or destroy the wicked I shall make it dance like the _ancient done pierce the heaven and make it cry"

Izanagi-no-okamie! Max shouting and releasing the arrow but the force of the bow was so strong felt like a sonic boom but in slow mode you could see that she was grabbing the other arrow shooting it they Impact was so strong it exploded when the dust settled all of guy had a wtf face and the girl where cheering and acrobatic what happened was that max didn't just make and x trick she did the dragon x devil trick

Everybody was with various emotions but her she was as serious as the day her father and Phil died she froze her heart just like fury showed her then the phone rang ringtone(fiesta by plus) "a text" said max

When she opened she had a wicked smile and whispered "its hero time"

XScene breakX

In the company know as the most advance in medical, programming, tech and global security that can be equaled to the league a woman had a pale color but with the make-up, the way she dress and attitude would make any man or woman fall on head over heel for her (lady please contain your orgasm), When she was walking down the hallway of the company everybody was muttering like wild animal "HEY!" everybody look at her with fear "STOP MAKINGNOISE LIKE WILD ANIMALS AND DO YOUR WORK!" the scream made everyone scattered in panic she let a sigh and had big smile and said "well now for the reunion" when she entered the room she was again serious face in front of everyone there where very powerful business men from Bruce Wayne to Lex Luthor she had a glare so cold that could stop batman on his track

"Well miss Dragomir shall we start with the with the business" said her boss with a amused tune

"Yes Mister Rodriguez as everybody know many Aliens and supernatural beings have set their place here on earth as their home so our most professional experts have been studying the dimensional portal and the alien tech that has been creat…." She maintained speaking in a cold yet assuring tone when she was interrupted by Lex Luthor "So you're telling us that you people you have alien technology here in the company isn't that illegal" saying Lex Luthor with a smile knowing his position as president of the U.S

"yes but we have cleared every program and law we have handled everything so we don't any problems in that part" in a deadpanned tone

And the reunion ended after an hour with everyone pleased but Yuuki was exhausted of the stupid question of Lex Luther and Norman Osborn she was about to go crazy with those guy when she heard a voice "you did an impressive work against those many of those questions" the voice that spoke was none other than Bruce Wayne millionaire and known playboy praising her she was impressed but not by praise but whom she was impressed She did a small chuckled "A lot of men would run away by how I stare but let me guess you're going to say that you're not like other men" saying with a warm smile

Bruce chuckled "well it looks can be deceiving and if you want we could go to dinner an…." Yuuki put her finger on Bruce before he could finish and said "Look Mister Wayne I would love to but I don't date older men that easily and one more thing I'm too much of woman for you to handle Mister Wayne" Yuuki winking at him while finishing her sentence and walked away

"Better watch yourself Mister Wayne she may look hot but she still 18" Said Rodriguez

"Well it's very rare to see such a beautiful woman in such way to act that amazed me" said Bruce with curiosity

"Well Its true Mister she took this job and grab the bull by the horns literal she the woman that I chose to be this corporation CEO" Rodriguez while Bruce whistled when he heard that

"I have to say that is impressive"

"yes mister Wayne and she known the fire and ice Queen"

"why?" asked Bruce

"because she doesn't have mercy on her co-workers and doesn't have even flinch when her job gets harder for her she keeps going no matter what as well she would even take the fall for the failure of her co-workers but she a very hard catch mister Wayne and if rumors are right I heard she very passionate for the people she cares for" finished Rodriguez elbowing Bruce and winked at him

"She really is an impressive woman" Said Bruce with a smile

Elsewhere Yuuki walking through the hallway when she heard her phone (ringtone: Fly away- panty and stocking theme song) opening her cell phone "Dragomir here, what is it?"

"**it's me VP it's time to hero up**" Said a mysterious man

A sinister grin "ok il be ready" Running to the window

XScene breakX

In titan tower the alarm sound the computer was going crazy and cyborg was typing the information

"What the ….." Cyborg was freaking out still typing information "what is it cyborg" Said Robin hastly

"Plasmus and shocker at 5'st Lake Juggernaut and cinderblock at the bank and at the jump city tech company and 3 of this guys are from the main city why would they be here" Said Cyborg "but there's no time to find out "Beast boy and Cyborg you guys go handle to juggernaut and cinderblock " ok" Said in a dark and monotone voice Beast boy "oh and Robin my name is not beast boy anymore it's Predator" Beast boy or predator clothes were different it had the same form of clothes as he had in the doom patrol but the clothes color were Crimson and Ebony and on the back had a logo of a werewolf and his attitude was more darker and a bloodlust that you feel in the air around him but he saved people and doesn't kill but he change so much even raven feared for the worse "LET'S GO CY!" shouted Predator, Cyborg let out a sigh and said "I hope bb changes his attitude" Cyborg running to his car

"Raven and Starfire you go face Plasmus and Shocker ill face Dr. Doom" Said Robin

"But Robin you shouldn't face him alone" Said Starfire worried

"Starfire right Facing is suicide even the fantastic 4 has always a hard time and he have been ruler of the world a few times" Said Raven in her monotone voice "I should face him"

"No I will do it Raven you guy's will handle Plasmus and Shocker ill go and buy sometime ok" Said Robin with a smile

"Ok" Starfire let a loud sigh

XScene BreakX

With explosion!

First person that arrived in the crime scene was robin Was destroying everything and his Doom bots Robin just smashed through the robot with his bike exploding at impact robin made a back flip and shouted "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE " stopped and made a 180 degree and in his green robe and metal said in a metallic voice "**So you think you alone can face the might of " **

"_Crap I don't know if this would work but here goes "_Robin thought and when he heard gave the order to attack Robin started to dodge like crazy they didn't give him an opening for any attack until he got shot in the arm but found cover in a debris "_This is crazy how does the fantastic 4 handle him" _then he got a wild idea even do it was crazy he was determined that it was going to work

He took of his utility belt all of his bird-rang and explosive disk and shouted "SO DR. Doom WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS LET ALONE IN THIS COMPANY"

Dr. Doom made a large chuckle and said "**It none of your business brat and I give you one more chance get out of here alive" **

"Sorry but I can't do that this our city and where going to protect it no matter what"

gave another chuckled "**Too bad little bird I thought I could let you live for another tim….." **

Before Dr. Doom would finished Robin thrown to all side everything exploding and destruction and Robin throwing a flying kick to to hit him but is smarter and wiser than the boy wonder he grabbed Robin by the leg and slammed him to the ground over and over Robin was in pain and exhausted Dr. Doom laughing like a maniac and grabbed Robin by the neck and said "**So boy wonder or so your called" ** chuckled and with the other hand put pressure in the wound robin was moaning in pain "**so let's end your suffering and….."** When was going to finish what he was saying a barrage of knifes and fire balls hit Doom making him release robin in the process in a nano-second a mysterious shadow pulled robin out of harm "You Really out did yourself this time Victor" Said the mysterious voice Robin notice it was female but couldn't get a good picture of her….

XScene BreakX

With impact!

Cyborg and Predator were facing Juggernaut and Cinderblock one on one Cyborg went flying through the wall and Predator in Velociraptor form went flying through the wall as well

"I TOLD YOU BRATS CAN STOP THE JUGGERNAUT!" Shouted with a big laugh

"BB we have to work together to beat them…." Said Cyborg while getting up

"**I don't need help against anyone" **said beast boy (Aly smacked behind the head of the writer "ok Predator") growled

Cyborg was more worried than ever for his friend but was in more shocked when he turned in to the beast but it didn't look like the green one it was crimson with black stripes and growled against both "IMPRESIVE KID BUT CAN YOU STOP ME" Juggernaut said while charging Against the new beast or devil so called stop juggernaut and did flurry of punch and slash that made juggernaut flinch but when devil gave him an opening Juggernaut had a barrage punches and grab devil and swung him through the whole bank when Cinderblock was going to give the final blow a blue beam hit Cinderblock but didn't do much Cyborg panting of exhaustion and low energy Juggernaut just grabbed Cyborg and laugh said "IMPRESIVE TOY BUT" while ripping Cyborg "NOT THAT IMPRESIVE" and throw cyborg to the side of Predator "LET'S FINISH THIS AND GET THE MONEY"

"_So this is the end huh well it was a good ride right guy's" _Cyborg thinks when they were going to finish both of them when an two arrow hit the floor one made big flash the other made smoke and a mysteries figure was coming in the smoke but Cyborg couldn't notice who it was but he thought "_isn't that speedy" _

"You really think that both of you can just rest on the job" Said a female voice

"_Guess not" _Thought Cyborg

XScene BreakX

With Gusto

Starfire and raven were having the worst part since Plasmus and Shocker were knew how to work together Plasmus was grab starfire and thrown to raven before she said her chant and shocker shot both of them with a direct hit "nice one kid reckon you can do better than that" said shocker when plasmas grab a fire hydrant open when starfire shooting a barrage of star bolts but wasn't that effective and raven again shot down from the sky by shocker and now drenched in water ("me gusta just imaging raven and starfire in a wet t…." Aly gave another slap on the back of the head "ok ok jeeesss")

"now let's finish because time is money and you're wasting my time" Shocker giving a full blast of electrical shot to finish the job both of them in shock and couldn't move and out nowhere a green light falls out of the sky making a strong impact making dust disperse

And a mysterious man said "**That not how you treat a lady shocker" **

"_Malchior!" Thought in panic_

Xscene breakX

Who are this three mysterious person?

Where did come from?

When will the writer put another chapter?

Find out in next chapter of avenging teen titans!


End file.
